Film deposition techniques can be used to create thin films on a variety of substrates. Previously, high performance films have been created using vacuum techniques such as PECVD or magnetron sputtering. However, large or contoured parts are difficult to coat using a vacuum chamber. In addition, vacuum deposition processes require large amounts of capital investment to acquire and assemble the vacuum chamber components.